Un chien, des chats, un cube d'energon et des ennuis
by Robotfan
Summary: Tout est parti à cause d'un chien. Mais ce n'est pas le seul responsable.


**Un chien, des chats, un cube d'energon et des ennuis**

**OOC : C'est une amie qui m'a donné l'idée. Je me suis tapée un gros délire xD N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Journée de merde.

Cela avait commencé en fanfare par le Chien qui l'avait pris pour un panier. Il l'avait réveillé à trois heures du matin en s'allongeant sur son châssis, l'écrasant presque tel un poids lourd. Tarn avait réagi de la façon la plus mature en l'envoyant dans le mur d'un coup de pied, s'attirant également les foudres de Nickel qui s'était réveillée en sursaut à côté de lui. Trois heures du matin. Une journée avec un beau soleil pointant à l'horizon, les réprimandes de la Minicon et les gémissements plaintifs de l'animal. Tarn ne s'était pas rendormi.

Puis, cela s'était poursuivi par la capture et la torture de Blip, dernier sur la liste. Pour dernières volontés, cet imbécile avait voulu lui prendre son masque. Juste après, le Chien avait également tenté de le lui arracher pour l'utiliser comme frisbee.

L'un des deux avait réussi. Et malheureusement, Nickel l'avait empêché de tuer le seul survivant des deux.

Juste après, Tesarus avait passé son évaluation. Il était arrivé avec un parchemin blanc et vide, qu'il avait présenté comme son plan de développement personnel. Tesarus. Membre de la DJD, pas foutu de se préparer. Et alors que Tarn le sermonnait sur l'importance de la bureaucratie pour la cause Decepticon, Tesarus jouait sur son téléphone ou répondait aux messages de sa nouvelle conquête. Tarn avait entraperçu son propre numéro de communication et l'intitulé que Tesarus lui avait donné : « Abominable Fantôme de l'Opéra ».

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Helex qui avait piqué une crise existentielle, s'étant mis à pleurnicher en se demandant s'il n'avait pas gâché sa vie en choisissant d'intégrer la DJD et s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se consacrer à sa passion d'antan : le jardinage.

Enfin, ce même Helex lui avait appris que Megatron avait abandonné la cause Decepticon. Megatron. Le leader, le créateur de la Cause pour qui Tarn avait tout laissé tomber pour le suivre, même son propre nom et sa propre identité.

En conclusion, une journée de merde. Tarn sortit de la laverie et se dirigea vers sa chambre, prêt à recharger. En entrant, il croisa le regard de Nickel qui lisait sur son lit, la Minicon lui adressant un léger sourire avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Cette seule vue le rendit de légère meilleure humeur. Tarn pensa presque que la journée n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ça.

Et la chose apparut dans son champ de vision. Sur le lit, aux pieds de la Minicon. Le Chien bâillait, remuant la queue, la gueule grande ouverte.

« …Non, déclara Tarn aussi sec.

Nickel l'ignora. Elle continuait sa lecture. Croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, Tarn leva le ton.

\- Il ne dort pas avec nous.

\- Il dort avec nous, rétorqua Nickel avec le même ton.

\- Il n'a jamais dormi avec nous et il ne commencera pas maintenant !

\- Il se sent seul depuis que Kaon et Vos sont restés sur Ofsted XVII. Il peut bien recharger avec nous ce soir.

\- C'est hors de question !

Il l'avait déjà énervé suffisamment. Pas question qu'il soit obligé de le supporter le soir également. Qu'est-ce que Nickel croyait ? Qu'il y avait écrit « dogsitter » sur son front sous prétexte qu'il était le leader de ce groupe?

Tarn l'ignora et se baissa pour dégager le Chien. Ce dernier répondit par un bref grognement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

\- Tu exagères, soupira Nickel. Il peut recharger au pied du lit.

\- J'ai le droit de profiter d'une soirée tranquille sans le supporter ?

\- Mais il ne te dérange pas, habituellement.

\- Bah là, il me dérange !

Tarn refit une nouvelle tentative. Le Chien poussa un nouveau grondement, se redressant sur ses quatre pattes. Le leader de la DJD le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu souhaites peut-être que j'utilise ma voix sur toi ? menaçait-il le chien.

En réalité, il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Après tout, l'Agent 113 était un traître. Un espion qui travaillait pour le compte des Autobots. Ils avaient enlevé son T-Cog et une partie de son processeur pour qu'il devienne obéissant et notamment pour l'humilier, mais parfois, Tarn regrettait cette décision.

Comme ce soir.

\- Moi, je l'ai décidé, soupira Nickel.

\- C'est ma chambre.

\- C'est aussi la mienne.

\- Mais c'est mon vaisseau !

\- Et je suis ton medic ! Et ta copine !

Le Chien s'étala à l'emplacement même où Tarn rechargeait habituellement. Ah, parce qu'en plus, il le provoquait ? Cela agaça davantage le bot masqué. Il réprima une menace à l'égard du chien et se tourna vers Nickel.

Puis, un sourire apparut derrière son masque. Il avait une autre idée. Autant utiliser une nouvelle méthode et attaquer la Minicon par les sentiments pour avoir le dessus.

\- Et si on profitait d'un moment privé, Nickel ? Juste tous les deux ? Je pourrais mettre de la musique, sortir une bouteille de haute-qualité et-

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné tes intentions, grinça la Minicon.

Le sourire de Tarn s'envola vers d'autres cieux et il explosa.

\- Nickel, je suis le leader de la DJD. C'est moi qui commande et quand je donne un ordre, j'exige qu'il soit exécuté !

Nickel ferma son livre. Elle le posa doucement à côté de lui et se redressa, avant de se mettre debout sur le lit pour lui faire face.

\- Ha oui ? Ose redire ça ! Tu oses jouer la carte du leader froid et cruel avec moi ? Même si j'ai la taille d'un cube, cela ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas te remettre à ta place !

Tarn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il serra les poings. Nickel avait toujours le luxe de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était intéressé à elle mais des fois ça devenait trop !

\- Tu as voulu ce Chien, tu t'en occupes ! cria Nickel en posant un doigt sur son châssis.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait voulu, c'est Kaon ! Moi, j'ai juste été un leader trop bonne poire !

\- Un leader trop bonne poire ? La seule poire que je vois ici, c'est lui !

\- Lui ?

Nickel opina du chef.

\- Parfaitement ! Lui, il est sympa ! Il monte la garde ! Il me protège ! Il ne me traite pas comme une bonniche !

Je suis sympa, je monte la garde, je te protège, souhaita lui rétorquer Tarn.

Le Chien bava (pile sur l'oreiller de Tarn) et s'étira quand Nickel voulut lui gratouiller le ventre. Tarn leur jeta un œil meurtrier avant de se tourner vers les statues de Megatron, joignant ses mains en une prière.

\- …Donnez-moi la force, mon Seigneur, de ne pas tuer cette créature.

\- OH ARRETE D'ETRE DRAMATIQUE ! cria Nickel. Moi, je ne t'impose pas le Chien tous les soirs ! Contrairement à toi !

\- QUOI ?

\- On en parle des figurines de Megatron à son effigie.

\- Megatron est mon sauveur…

\- Et moi je suis ton deuxième sauveur ! Et ta copine. MAIS BIZARREMENT JE N'AI PAS DE STATUE DE MOI A MON EFFIGIE !

Elle était en route, soupira amèrement Tarn.

\- Tu es jalouse ma parole…

\- Jalouse…On en parle des regards que tu lances au Chien ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

\- VOUS POUVEZ VOUS—commença Tesarus depuis sa chambre.

\- LA FERME ! lui répondirent les deux en même temps.

Le silence tomba. D'un geste rageur, Tarn poussa le Chien et s'installa sous les couvertures. Nickel lui adressa un air approbateur même si sa colère était encore apparente.

\- …Seulement ce soir, capitula-t-il.

\- Là, on devient raisonnable.

Tarn ne répondit pas et poussa le visage du Chien, un peu trop près de lui à son goût.

* * *

A trois heures du matin, Tarn se sentit poussé du lit. Le leader de la DJD tomba au sol et s'écrasa par terre.

Enervé et éreinté, il se retourna d'un bloc vers le Chien qui avait une nouvelle fois pris sa place.

« Sale traître », gronda Tarn alors qu'il s'abaissait pour l'attraper.

Nickel se réveilla immédiatement et alluma la lumière.

« Tu ne le touches pas !

\- Retourne recharger ! C'est entre lui et moi !

\- Tu avais promis de le laisser dormir ici.

\- Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! C'est toi qui me l'as imposé !

Nickel se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

\- …Dans ce cas, tu dors dehors.

Tarn se figea.

Il crut mal entendre.

\- Attends…Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- Je t'exile.

\- Tu ME vires ? s'écria Tarn, incrédule.

Son silence valut confirmation.

Tarn se sentit bouillir de colère. Le Chien lui adressa un air victorieux qui augmentait de plus en plus vite son envie de l'écraser.

Mais Nickel de mauvaise humeur à trois heures du matin l'en dissuada. Il finit par agripper sa couverture et l'arracha du lit, avant d'attraper son oreiller. Il entendit Nickel crier « ma couverture » mais il ne se retourna pas et alla s'installer sur le sofa.

Au moins, comme ça, il aurait la paix.

Cinq heures du matin.

Tarn sentit qu'on lui mordait les mollets. Croyant à un intrus, il se redressa et se retrouva assis.

Le Chien était à ses pieds, le fixant d'une expression indescriptible.

« …Tu as Nickel. Cela ne te suffit pas ? » grinça Tarn, se sentant lessivé.

En guise de réponse, le Chien lui agrippa le masque. Cela surprit Tarn et tout de suite, il sauta sur l'ex-agent 113.

« NON MAIS TU AS VRAIMENT DECIDE DE ME POUSSER A BOUT ! »

Le Chien se mit à courir. Tarn se leva et le poursuivit. Mais l'instant d'après, la porte était ouverte, laissant l'air glacé de la nuit de Messatine pénétrer dans le vaisseau.

« Oh, par Megatron…commenta ironiquement le leader masqué. Quel idiot suis-je. J'ai malencontreusement laissé la porte ouverte. Notre pauvre Chien s'en est allé vivre sa vie. Je suis désolé, Kaon. On t'achètera un autre animal, c'est promis. »

De préférence, un poisson rouge.

Il remarqua au loin son masque qui traînait dans la neige. Tarn soupira et sortit dehors dans le froid pour aller le ramasser.

« Stupide—

La porte se ferma derrière lui.

Tarn se raidit et fonça dessus et commença à tambouriner. A travers la vitre, il remarqua le Chien le regarder d'un air idiot.

« …Oh, tu es là, mon gentil Dominus ? » susurra Tarn, préparant son canon. « Cela te dit de venir m'ouvrir ? »

Le Chien se contenta de le snober et lui tourna le dos, reprenant le sens inverse du couloir en direction des chambres.

Tarn tambourina encore à la porte.

A l'étage, la fenêtre s'ouvrit. La tête de Nickel en émana.

\- TU VAS TE TAIRE ?

\- MAIS JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! lui hurla Tarn en retour.

\- ARRETE DE L'EMBETER ET VA TE CALMER SI TU VEUX LE TUER ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE PROBLEMES AVEC KAON QUAND IL RENTRERA !

Tarn serra les poings, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.

C'était dans ces états d'esprit qu'il avait envie de traverser le vaisseau par le mur et de massacrer tout le monde. Malheureusement, la DJD devait exister. Il finit par tourner les talons et commença à entrer les coordonnées pour faire apparaître un pont spatial.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Au bar. Puisque tu m'as interdit le nucléaire. Et j'en ai atrocement besoin actuellement.

\- Ne rentre pas tard, déclara Nickel.

\- Tu es aussi cruelle que nous tous réunis, Nickel.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé…

Le pont apparut et Tarn pénétra à l'intérieur, quittant la neige et la glace pour se rendre sur Terre.

* * *

Au même moment, sur Terre, le même scénario se produisait. Glowstrike était allongée sur son lit, en train de dessiner, tandis que ses trois chats se reposaient sur l'emplacement à côté d'elle. Quand Saberhorn souhaita s'approcher, les trois bêtes se redressèrent pour cracher dans sa direction.

« …Glowstrike…tu peux ordonner à tes chats de rejoindre leur panier ? »

Glowstrike ne levait pas les optiques de son dessin, ignorant les mots du pirate.

« Glowstrike… ?

\- Tu te débrouilles, lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Saberhorn essaya de se placer sous les couvertures, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse y toucher, il se fit griffer à la main.

Le pirate serra les poings et fit une nouvelle tentative.

Il reçut un coup au visage cette fois-ci. Ce n'était plus trois chats, mais trois démons qui le toisaient, prêts à bondir sur lui, les poils hérissés. Glowstrike se contenta d'hausser les épaules, réagissant à peine à la scène.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ils m'en veulent ?

\- Je crois qu'ils te voient comme un rival.

\- Alors que c'est moi qui te les aie offerts ?

\- Faut croire que les chats sont ingrats.

Là-dessus, il était d'accord.

Saberhorn attrapa une fausse souris en plastique et leur agita sous le nez. Les chats se redressèrent, suivant l'objet du regard.

Tiens, tiens…

Le scarabée le lança en direction du couloir.

Les trois teignes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Scrap.

\- Croquettes ? leur proposa Saberhorn.

Les trois bestioles se contentèrent de se rouler en boule sur son emplacement. Saberhorn crut qu'ils avaient repris raison et se pencha pour les prendre.

Il se fit griffer à l'optique.

\- BON, CA SUFFIT !

Et bien sûr, les trois démons se ruèrent dans les bras de Glowstrike.

\- Saberhorn, pas touche ! l'avertit-elle. Tu leur fais peur.

Mais oui ! Ils étaient si traumatisés qu'ils ronronnaient en lançant des coups d'œil provocateurs au pirate.

\- Glowstrike, j'aimerais un peu de respect de leur part si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

\- Am, Stram et Gram devraient dire la même chose.

\- Et moi, je constate qu'à chaque fois que tu prononces leurs noms, je me dis que tu ne t'es vraiment pas foulée pour baptiser ces créatures.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Saberhorn.

\- Papa idiot ! lança leur fille depuis derrière le mur.

Le pirate se prit le visage dans les mains.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas offert une peluche ? Des chats en peluche ! C'était beaucoup moins éreintant que des démons vivants.

\- La dernière fois, il semblait que c'était moi le maître et qu'eux n'étaient que des êtres organiques dotés d'aucune intelligence.

\- Dommage pour toi. Le contraire s'est produit.

\- Glowstrike, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est moi qui paie leur nourriture. C'est moi qui les garde quand tu n'es pas là. C'est moi-

\- Tu m'ennuies, va dormir sur le canapé, déclara Glowstrike.

Saberhorn écarquilla les optiques.

\- Attends…Tu ME vires ?

\- Exactement. Ou tu vas dormir sur le canapé, ou tu vas dormir avec Alastor. A toi de voir.

Les ronronnements des chats s'amplifièrent aux mots de Glowstrike.

Apparemment, ils considéraient qu'ils avaient gagné. Mais gagné quoi ? Saberhorn réprima un grognement avant de saisir ses lames. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de les utiliser contre ces trois démons mais il avait des principes.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Au bar ! Puisque toi, tu as choisi ton camp, je choisis le mien.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dramatique, soupira Glowstrike. Tu es aussi gamin qu'Alastor.

\- Et toi tu devrais revoir tes priorités.

S'ils avaient pu sourire, Saberhorn aurait été certain que ces trois-là l'auraient fait.

La prochaine fois, il ramènerait un alligator pour se débarrasser de ces trois démons. S'il pouvait en profiter pour se débarrasser également de Clampdown qui chantait à la fenêtre…

* * *

« …Vous aussi, vous vous êtes faits virer ? » fit Saberhorn en voyant Tarn à une table.

Tarn se contenta de touiller son cube d'energon.

\- …Nickel a préféré le chien. Et toi ?

\- …Glowstrike a choisi les trois chats. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Saberhorn commanda trois cubes et s'installa à côté de Tarn. Les deux burent leurs cubes d'une traite.

\- …Des fois, j'ai bien envie de revenir aux gars, soupira Saberhorn.

\- Etrangement, moi aussi. Mon Megatron ne serait jamais aussi casse-pied que Nickel.

\- Les fembots…toujours à jouer les reines parce qu'autrefois, elles étaient considérées comme des abominations. Mais maintenant, elles se croient tout permis !

Tarn approuva du chef.

\- Toujours à se plaindre, à râler, à donner des ordres…ras-le-bol ! C'est moi le leader de la DJD ! Nickel nous traite comme des enfants qu'elle doit surveiller.

\- Moi, Glowstrike prétend qu'elle n'a pas de sentiment.

\- Je suis sûr que Glowstrike ne t'a jamais traité comme un étincelant.

\- Enfin, pour elle, c'est moi qui dois m'adapter à ses trois chats. Pas l'inverse…

Saberhorn but une gorgée de son deuxième cube et tendit son troisième à Tarn.

\- Enfin…heureusement, c'est toujours une joie de trouver un frère qui partage la même douleur que moi.

\- Ce soir, je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer, soupira Tarn. Je vais rester ici. J'aime bien. L'endroit est convivial.

\- Oh, oui. C'est convivial !

Saberhorn fit signe au serveur.

\- Dix cubes de haute-qualité ! Ce soir, on se fait la totale !

\- …On est déjà le matin.

\- Tant pis ! Ramène nos cubes.

\- A moins que tu ne préfères être sur la liste, ajouta Tarn avec une légère menace.

Le serveur se hâta de s'exécuter. Tarn et Saberhorn trinquèrent et burent cul sec.

* * *

« …Pourquoi le monde tourne autour de moi ? » s'interrogea Saberhorn qui était allongé au sol.

« Parce que le Soleil tourne autour de Cybertron », répondit Tarn en balbutiant, dans la même position. « Enfin…ça tourne autour de Megatron. Il y a même des peintures de l'Âge d'Or. »

« Et ces arc-en-ciels ? C'est normal ? Je vois les anneaux de Saturne. Il y a ma fille qui est sur un poney.» ricana Saberhorn.

« Moi, je vois Megatron avec Primus…je pense que je vais aller au paradis. Dommage pour tous ceux sur ma Liste. Je suis choisi. »

Tarn entendit une voix à côté de lui.

Il crut entendre Nickel…

Non…ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

« Tarn ! Rentre à la maison ! »

Tarn se redressa.

« Tu m'as jeté, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais et je m'en veux, s'excusa Nickel. Mais s'il te plait ! rentre ! Tu me manques tellement.

\- ….Vraiment ? Et le Chien ?

\- J'ai envoyé le chien en orbite. On sera tranquilles tous les deux ! Je t'en prie…rentre !

Ses larmes…

Même Tarn ne pouvait pas rester insensible. Il se releva pour faire face à Nickel.

Saberhorn se redressa à son tour. Glowstrike était apparue devant lui.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, mon cœur !

\- …Tu es venue me chercher ? Je savais que tu avais des sentiments, s'extasia Saberhorn.

\- Je suis venue en canoë pour toi ! Je ne supporterai pas de rester seule au Québec !

Le pirate hocha la tête avant de l'attraper dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, Glowstrike !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Barnabé !

Non loin, Fracture ricana en prenant une photo de la scène. Cela allait être juteux.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nickel, après avoir passé une bonne nuit, préparait l'energon pour tout le mond, chantonnant une version accoustique de l'Empyrean Suite alors que le chien était couché à ses pieds.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit le message sur son portable. Curieuse, Nickel l'ouvrit et se demanda si c'était Tarn qui lui donnait ses nouvelles. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Mais pas du tout. Il s'agissait d'un expéditeur inconnu.

Une vidéo.

Nickel la visionna et son visage se décomposa. Elle agrippa son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de communication de Glowstrike.

« …tu l'as reçu aussi ? » demanda Nickel.

« …ça dépend. Est-ce qu'on est en train de voir une vidéo de TARN ET SABERHORN? »

Nickel sourit.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« …Où sont-ils ? »

« …J'ai placé un traceur sur Saberhorn…et cet idiot est actuellement… A UN LOVE HOTEL ! »

Nickel hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas Vos sous la main. Alors à la place, elle attrapa deux couteaux de cuisine et les plaça à la ceinture, avant d'activer les fusées.

« Je te rejoins ! »

* * *

« …Il s'est passé quoi ? » grogna Tarn alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

Il avait oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait juste d'une dispute avec Nickel, d'un Chien, d'un cube d'energon et…plus rien. Ah si, Nickel était venue le chercher pour le ramener à la base.

Il contempla autour de lui. Ce n'était pas du tout sa chambre.

A côté, Saberhorn émergea.

« …Où est Glowstrike ? »

« …Où est Nickel ? »

Les deux se fixèrent, attendant que cela monte à la surface.

Puis, Saberhorn hurla au même moment où la porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit sur Glowstrike et Nickel, armes en avant.

Tout de suite, Tarn et Saberhorn eurent les mains en l'air.

Ils étaient morts. Ils étaient morts, il le savait.

« ON SE CALME ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! » cria Tarn.

\- HA OUI ? ET VOUS NOUS EXPLIQUEZ VOTRE POSITION ACTUELLE ? hurla Nickel qui activa ses fusées pour se placer sous son visage.

Glowstrike fusilla Saberhorn du regard.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir UNE BONNE EXPLICATION !

\- …On était complètement cuits ! Complètement cuits ! se justifia Saberhorn.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi, Nickel, soupira Tarn, placide.

\- Ha oui ? Tu es sûr de toi ? grogna la Minicon.

\- Mais je te le dis-

\- Et moi pareil ! J'ai cru que c'était toi ! bredouilla le pirate en direction de la luciole.

Nickel ricana diaboliquement et sortit les couteaux.

\- J'ai bien envie de vous tuer.

\- On vous manquerait trop, grogna Tarn. Et je serais curieux de te voir essayer.

\- On parie ?

De façon inattendue, Nickel rangea les couteaux.

Elle se tourna vers Glowstrike et lui prit la main.

\- On se fait un rencard ce soir ?

\- QUOI ? crièrent les deux mechs.

Glowstrike rougit légèrement avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Peut-être que les filles sont mieux pour moi…et pour être franche, tu ne m'es pas indifférente.

\- …Nickel ! soupira Tarn en se frappant le visage.

\- …Pourquoi pas ? sourit Glowstrike.

\- GLOWSTRIKE ! NON !

Les deux se prirent la main et jetèrent un œil en direction des deux mechs qui les fixaient, choqués.

\- …Inutile de dire que le Chien ne posera plus de problème, déclara Nickel avant d'emmener Glowstrike.

\- …Ni les chats.

\- Attends…elles nous abandonnent ?

Tarn essaya de ne montrer aucune expression.

\- …Manifestement, oui.

* * *

« Oh hé, on se calme ! »

Fracture était coincé.

Dans une ruelle sombre, il se trouvait à présent dans une impasse.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« C'était une blague !

\- Tu es sur la Liste, maintenant, grogna Tarn. Là, tu vas souffrir.

\- Je sais, je sais…mais écoutez, j'ai une idée pour tout arranger.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as une tête de menteur.

\- Merci, les préjugés sur l'apparence, Monsieur « Face de Logo », grogna Fracture.

Tarn commença à activer sa voix.

\- vous voulez les reconquérir ? sourit le bot violet. Vous avez un spécialiste en face de vous.

\- Un spécialiste de la connerie ? grinça Tarn.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez sophistiqué.

\- Je le suis. Mais même moi, j'arrive à mes limites.

Fracture s'avança vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

\- Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de mon offre.

\- …Tu sembles sûr de toi.

\- Epargnez-moi et enlevez-moi de la Liste. Et vous récupérez Nickel.

Tarn leva un sourcil derrière son masque.

\- On a un deal ? demanda Fracture.

\- …Je t'écoute.

Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

* * *

« Tarn ! »

Tarn tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté, ses optiques s'illuminant en voyant Nickel courir dans sa direction.

« …Tu es venue.

\- Kaon m'a dit ce qui s'était passé ! Tu souffres ? Le medic a pris soin de toi ?

\- …J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Un hôpital, des blessures…

A côté d'eux, Glowstrike avait eu la même réaction que Nickel et cette dernière fonçait vers Saberhorn qui était dans la même position que Tarn.

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? cria Glowstrike.

\- …On s'est battus contre des mechs. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient vous torturer et vous tuer, prétendit Saberhorn d'une voix faible.

\- On ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça…renchérit Tarn.

Trop théâtral ? Peut-être.

\- …Mais…ils étaient si forts.

\- Plus fort que vous deux ? fit Glowstrike.

\- …Fallait bien redorer notre blason. On est prêts à aller jusqu'à l'hôpital pour vous.

Glowstrike et Nickel s'échangèrent un coup d'œil.

\- …Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- …On leur pardonne ? demanda Glowstrike.

Saberhorn lui fit des optiques tristes. Manifestement, cela suffit à Glowstrike pour qu'elle se penche et l'embrasse. Mais Tarn mourrait trois fois avant de l'imiter.

Il se contenta de serrer la main de Nickel.

\- …Ne fais plus l'idiot. Cela ne signifie pas que je vous pardonne, grogna Nickel sans conviction.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Bon…Laisse-moi t'examiner.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'un charlatan t'ausculte ! C'est moi, ton medic ! C'est moi qui as la priorité.

Tarn eut un léger sourire derrière son masque.

Elle était décidée, manifestement.

\- …Je serais honoré.

* * *

« Kaon est de retour », déclara Nickel alors qu'elle soutenait Tarn, les deux sortant de l'hôpital.

Le bot géant grimaça.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait plus envie de tuer ce traître espion.

Pourtant, le regard de Nickel l'invitait à ne pas poursuivre.

Ce n'était pas le moment, après tout.

« …Hé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime.

Tarn fronça les sourcils, mettant un temps avant de répondre. Il finit par s'abaisser à hauteur de Nickel et l'attrapa contre lui.

\- Moi aussi…

Tarn rouvrit les optiques.

Il espérait que Nickel ne l'ait pas vu.

Devant lui, une pub.

Fracture, en costume, tenant une rose à la main.

_Voulez-vous la reconquérir ?_

**OOC : référence à ALIBI à la fin xD**

**Je n'ai aucune honte !**


End file.
